This is the Perfect Time to Panic
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: Kurt thought it was bad enough trying to find an appropriate Valentine's Day gift for Blaine. It just got even worse when he found out it was his birthday too. Klaine. COMPLETE. (finally!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me.

* * *

Kurt stared at the list in his notebook, dismayed. None of his gift ideas were good enough. Even with his phenomenal shopping skills, he couldn't think of the perfect gift to give Blaine for Valentine's Day. It had to be just right. It had to say "thank you for being a mentor" but also hint of "but if you ever want anything more I will definitely not say no."

_I don't even like Valentine's Day very much_, Kurt thought. _Screw this. I'll just get him a card._

Wes and David plunked down on either side of him at the lunch table; Kurt jumped and slammed his notebook shut.

"Hey, Kurt," Wes said. "We need you to sign this. Be discreet."

"Why?" Kurt asked warily.

David slid a garishly bright birthday card towards him. "Warbler tradition," he explained.

Wes handed him a pen. "We always do a little something on Warbler birthdays," he said. "You know. A card, a cake...singing 'Happy Birthday' in exquisite eight-part harmony."

Kurt uncapped the pen and searched for a blank space to sign his name. "Whose birthday is it?" he asked.

"Blaine's."

Kurt dropped the pen. "What?" he stammered.

"You didn't know?" David said. "It's on Valentine's Day."

"He never told me," Kurt said. "Great. Now I definitely have to get him something."

"We don't worry about individual presents," Wes shrugged. "Just chip in a few bucks for the cake."

"Wait a second," David said. He leaned in closer. "Were you already trying to think of a present for him? You were getting him a Valentine's Day present?"

Kurt nodded miserably. Wes frowned. "I don't see why..."

His voice trailed off as David nudged him and nodded towards Kurt. Kurt felt his cheeks turn red. David smiled smugly. "You like him," he said. "You were trying to come up with the perfect present for him."

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Blaine," Kurt said.

"Oh, we won't," Wes said. "But what are you going to do? You do realize Blaine is a hopeless romantic, right? If you play your cards right, this could end quite well."

"Quite," David agreed.

Kurt toyed with the spiral binding of his notebook. "I suppose," he said. "I just don't have any idea what I should do."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Wes said.

"We'll help you as much as you need," David promised. "We are at your disposal. Our girlfriends as well."

"I probably won't be able to come up with something," Kurt sighed. "Most likely I'll give him a gift card to Barnes and Noble or something."

"Ooh, who's getting a gift card to Barnes and Noble?"

David yanked the birthday card off the table and shoved it in his Latin class binder as Blaine loped over to them, grinning affably. "Jo," Wes said quickly. "I was asking Kurt what I should get Jo for Valentine's Day, and he suggested a gift card to Barnes and Noble. So thank you, Kurt."

"Don't mention it," Kurt mumbled, averting Blaine's gaze as he sat down across from him.

"So what are you doing for Valentine's Day, Blaine?" David asked, his eyes darting between Blaine and Kurt. Kurt tried to shoot him a glare that said _you are being as subtle as a brick through a plate glass window._

Blaine shrugged. "Nothing, really," he said. "I'm afraid it's another Singles Awareness Day for me this year."

Wes raised his eyebrows suggestively at Kurt. Kurt struggled to maintain composure and not chuck the salt and pepper shakers across the table at him. "You're not even doing anything for your birthday this year?" Wes asked.

"My parents are out of town, so we're going to have the traditional family birthday next weekend," Blaine explained. "I thought about having a party, but ever since the incident with Francey and the scuba divers, they don't allow us to have parties when they're not around. So any kind of a birthday party will have to come later."

Kurt froze. His mind was already beginning to race, the pieces falling into place much faster than he expected. Wes, David, and Blaine continued to chat (while David kept his elbow on his Latin binder) while he zoned out, thinking frantically.

He blinked out of his reverie when Blaine patted his hand. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Mm?" Kurt said. "Oh. I'm fine. Just…running through my French conjugates for class."

"Well, the bell rang," Blaine smiled. "Lunch is over."

"Oh," Kurt said. He gathered his things. "Well, I'll see you guys at Warblers rehearsal."

"Don't be late," Wes warned.

"I'm never late," Kurt protested. Blaine flashed him one last smile as he got up from the table and hurried out into the hall. He fumbled in his pocket for his phone, juggling his bookbag and his textbooks as he selected Wes, David, Jo, and Lucy as his text recipients.

_I'm going to plan a surprise party for B. I need your help._

* * *

Kurt nearly tripped over the toes of his own boots as he made his way down the stairs. The dorms were quiet; it was Sunday morning and the only people up at the moment were the churchgoers trying to tiptoe out without waking their snoring roommates. Well, and himself.

He couldn't sleep the night before. He just kept turning back to his notebook, flipping through his lists and plans and schedules, trying to make sure they were perfect. Hopefully nothing would go wrong.

Hopefully.

He opened the door to the rehearsal hall with his hip and set down the box he was carrying. "That should be it," he said aloud, his voice echoing slightly in the quiet, empty room. Three boxes and a dozen plastic bags were heaped in the middle of the floor, full of various pieces of party equipment. He carefully rolled up the sleeves of his red sweater and got to work unpacking and untangling strings of white twinkly lights.

An hour and a half later he was stringing the last garland around the room, balancing precariously on a stepstool that was most likely too short and too wobbly for this kind of job. He was just about to finish when-

"Hey, Kurt!"

He gave a startled yelp and fell backwards onto the floor with a hard thump. "Wes!" he scolded. "You can't just scare a man while he's hanging twinkly lights!"

David offered him a hand. "Sorry," he apologized. "I couldn't stop him in time."

Jo surveyed the room, hands on her hips. "The lights look good," she said.

"Thank you," Kurt said, brushing off the knees of his dark wash skinny jeans and wincing just a little bit. "This is only the tip of the iceberg, though."

Lucy reached up and smoothed a stray lock of his hair. "So what do you need us to do, oh fearless leader?" she asked.

Kurt opened a red one-inch binder and flipped to the proper page. "I've written out detailed to-do lists for all of you," he said. "Plus a full itinerary. If you follow this perfectly, everything should work out just fine and Blaine will be completely surprised."

Wes looked at his to-do list and frowned. "Where are you going to be?" he asked.

"Distracting Blaine," Kurt said. "I have to keep him away from the rehearsal hall and from any Warblers who might accidentally spill the beans."

"Jeff," David said darkly. "You mean keep him away from Jeff."

"Fine, I'll keep him away from Jeff," Kurt said. "Now, can I trust you guys to get everything ready? Please tell me I can trust me."

"Don't worry about anything," Jo said. "We've got this. Your to-do lists are so detailed that a child could follow them. And they're color-coded, which means Wesley will understand them." Wes scowled.

Lucy gave Kurt a one-armed hug around his waist. "Go on and get Blaine," she said. "Begin the seduction."

"I'm not seducing him!" Kurt protested. "I'm just planning a birthday party for him!"

"Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that," David grinned. "Hurry along. We've got this covered."

Kurt gave the pile of boxes and bags one last longing glance. "Please don't mess this up," he said.

"We won't, now go," Jo said. "We'll text you if we need anything."

Kurt sighed and left the Warbler rehearsal hall, closing the door securely behind him. He checked the time on his phone. 10:45. Perfect. He typed out a text message to Blaine.

_I need some help with a song. Can you meet me in the music room?_

He held onto the phone, waiting for to buzz. Any second now. Blaine would definitely be up and showered by now; he usually spent his Sundays either with his family or practicing in the music wing. So this would just be perfect

And sure enough, his phone vibrated in his hand just a minute later.

_Sure! See you in a few._

Kurt bounced up on his toes midstep. So far, so good. And hopefully he could go the whole day without Blaine suspecting a thing.

He made his way to the third music room, flipping on the light switch as he walked in. Yesterday he had scoped out the handful of practice rooms, deciding on this one because of the glossy black baby grand's position against a set of floor-length windows that looked out over Dalton's immaculately landscaped courtyard. In short, it was perfect.

The sheet music was already propped up on the piano; he sat down at the bench and played a few scales, humming along to warm up his throat. It had been a while since he had played, so his fingers were a little clumsy, but the baby grand definitely had a prettier sound than his mother's old upright.

"Hey."

Kurt turned at the sound of Blaine's voice, struggling to control both the childish grin and the blush that attempted to overtake his face. "Hey yourself," he said.

Blaine strolled over to him, hands in the back pockets of his jeans. "So you need help with a song?" he said.

Kurt nodded. "I've, um, been asked to sing something for a friend's party," he said.

That was a lie. But at least Mercedes had been coached to come up with a story. Just in case Blaine wised up and wanted confirmation.

"Sounds like fun," Blaine said. "What did you pick?"

"Well, it's a little unorthodox," Kurt said, sliding the sheet music towards Blaine as he leaned over his shoulder. He held his breath. Blaine was mere inches away from him. It was just slightly nervewracking.

"Oh, the Hush Sound," Blaine said. "I like them."

"Me too," Kurt said. "I just can't focus on playing and singing at the same time, and I was wondering if you could play the accompaniment."

"Sure," Blaine said, sitting beside him. He squinted at the sheet music and played through the first few measures. "About this tempo?"

"Mm-hm," Kurt said. "Perfect."

Blaine flexed his fingers. "Well, start whenever you're ready," he said.

Kurt sat up straighter, taking in enough breath to start, and nodded. Blaine started the piano introduction, and Kurt struggled to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

"Why do you sing to everybody but me? Why do I let it go on?" he sang, his voice clear and resounding in the quiet acoustics of the music room. "You've got such a music box song in my head all day long."

_Oh, no, _he thought while he sang and Blaine played. _This song is too obvious. Way too obvious. He's going to notice._

"I could love you much better, if you can't see it you're blind," he sang. "I can love you much better, and you know someday I'm gonna make you mine."

_Ugh. So obvious, _he thought. _I should never have let Mercedes borrow my Goodbye Blues album, then she would have never talked me into this._

He resisted the urge to break off in the middle of the song when he reached the second verse. It was even worse.

"And while you kiss everybody but me, I just sit back and watch, but one day soon I'm gonna grab you by the collar and kiss you all I want."

_So, so obvious. Helen Keller would have been able to see this coming, _he thought. _Oh, no. I just cracked a Helen Keller joke. Stop being so nervous, Kurt. Or you're going to say a Helen Keller joke out loud, and you'll never recover from that._

He did his best to keep singing without his anxiety showing in his voice. At least he picked a song that wasn't too vocally challenging. And apparently Blaine didn't notice a thing.

Blaine drew his hands back from the keys as Kurt finished singing. "Whoa," he said. "That's amazing."

Kurt shrugged, looking down at his hands folded on his lap. "It's not a very difficult song," he said.

"No, no, it's…well…" Blaine said. "It's hard to explain. I mean, you sing challenging pieces like 'Don't Cry for Me' so beautifully, but…this is just a nice, laid-back song, and you still have such a great handle on it. Your vocal quality is…wow."

"Oh," Kurt said. "Well, thank you." He brushed a stray lock of hair off his forehead. "It's not my…usual sort of thing."

Blaine grinned at him. "You should sing that sort of thing more often," he said. "Just remember to sit up straight. You started staring down and slouching while you were singing."

He placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back, gently guiding him to sit up straight. Kurt swallowed hard at the warm, solid touch of Blaine's hand. "I'll remember," he said softly.

Blaine smiled and put his hands back to the keys. "Shall we try again?" he said.

"Mm-hm," Kurt said. He nearly forgot to sing at his cue.

They ran through the song two more times, Blaine playing the piano and Kurt singing, until the clock in the courtyard chimed noon. Blaine sat back and grinned. "I think you're ready," he said.

"I hope I'm ready," Kurt said. He glanced nervously down at the clock. "Do you want to get some lunch? Off campus? My treat. As a thank you for helping me."

He knew he was babbling, but Blaine just kept smiling, seemingly unfazed. "Sure," he said, unfolding himself from the piano bench and pulling the cover over the keys. "Any place in particular.?"

"Anywhere you want," Kurt promised. "And I'll drive, so don't worry about that either."

Blaine grinned, one corner of his mouth tugging up more than the other. "Sure," he said.

Kurt waited for Blaine to turn around and pick up his jacket, then whipped out his phone and typed out a text message to David.

_Phase I complete. Initiating phase II. Wish me luck!_

"Ready to go?" Blaine said.

"Ready," Kurt said quickly, stowing his phone in his pants pocket. "Do you know where you want to go to eat?"

"Still thinking," Blaine said. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "But we can think about that on the way into town, right?"

"Right," Kurt said breathlessly.

His phone buzzed in his pocket with a reply from David, but he didn't get a chance to check it until they were in the parking lot. Kurt ducked to the side as Blaine climbed in the passenger seat.

_Roger that. Proceeding as planned. Godspeed, Kurt Hummel._

He climbed into the driver's seat and drummed his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel as his best friend, sometime mentor, sometime crush settled into the passenger seat beside him. "Let's go," Blaine said with a grin, squeezing his kneecap lightly.

_If this doesn't succeed, then God save my broken heart, _he thought as he pulled out of the Dalton parking lot.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So why am I writing this when I have eighty million other stories to write and finish?

BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY, YOU GUYS!

YAY!

So I gave Blaine my birthday. This whole story idea stemmed from someone suggesting to my husband (then fiance) that we should get married on Valentine's Day. P's eyes got real big and he said "No! No, you don't understand. Because then it would be her birthday, and Valentine's Day, and our anniversary, and I would have to get her like a pony or something every year." And that gave me the idea for this.

Originally this was going to be a oneshot, but it's shaping up to be kind of longish, and I wanted to go ahead and post something. So it'll be three chapters long.

The song Kurt sings (as sort of a reverse "Baby, It's Cold Outside") is "Love You Much Better" by the Hush Sound. I love that band so much.

So yeah. I'll finish this up soon. And then you can expect more chapters of Knife Going In, You and I, and Someday You Will Be Loved. The last chapter of SWYBL sort of burned me out (I wrote about 9,000 words in one day!) and killed my desire to write for the past week. Hopefully it's back now.

And now I'm going to have some birthday fun! My husbter threw me a super fun party yesterday, with Apples to Apples and Rock Band, and Kat made me a Dapper Blaine birthday card with lots of glitter (because it was Kurt approved). And P took me out for pancakes and shopping this morning, and now we're going to see a movie and get dinner and I'm going to get a cocktail with cotton candy in it. AWESOME.

(Also, my dream birthday present is fanart. Especially if it's of Baby!Kurt and Mollie. But that's optional. You could always just go to my Tumblr and ask me stuff! I love answering tumblr questions!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me.

* * *

"They just got to the restaurant!" Lucy reported cheerfully, waving her phone above her head. "Kurt's so nervous, poor thing."

"I just hope that Blaine gets it through his thick skull that Kurt is totally in love with him," David sighed as he wrestled with a roll of red streamers. "I mean…you'd think he'd figure it out by now. Especially since _he's _totally in love with _Kurt_."

"Whoever said boys were easier to read than girls is sorely mistaken," Wes said. He frowned. "David, that's not how you put up streamers…"

"Stop micromanaging, Wesley!"

* * *

Kurt jiggled his leg anxiously under the table, watching as Blaine surveyed the menu with a pleased smile. "I haven't been here in ages," he said, scanning the entrees. "Ooh…their BLT is really good…maybe I'll get that." He lowered his menu and smiled at Kurt. "What are you going to get?"

"Oh, um…I don't know," Kurt stammered.

Blaine grinned and leaned in conspiratorially. Kurt swallowed hard. He was close enough to count Blaine's long eyelashes. "You should get the monte cristo," he said. "And then we could have a half of each other's sandwich. Deal?"

He didn't realize he hadn't answered until the older boy's smile widened. "Deal," Kurt said quickly.

They ordered their lunch- Blaine got a cherry coke, Kurt stuck with water- and their food arrived quickly. Kurt picked at his sandwich, too anxious to eat.

"This is nice," Blaine commented. "You know, we don't get to spend much time, just the two of us, off campus." He picked up a French fry. "We should do this more often."

"Oh," Kurt said. "Um…yes. We should."

Blaine rested his elbows on the table and surveyed Kurt thoughtfully. "Are you all right?" he asked. "You seem so jumpy." He reached across the table to touch Kurt's hand. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Blaine's fingertips were hot and electric. "Um…no, not really," he said. "I just…" He smiled at Blaine, feeling his cheeks heat. "This is just really nice."

"Yeah, it is," Blaine said, and Kurt had to duck his head in a futile attempt to hide how red his ears had flushed.

* * *

"Crisis!" David shouted as he ran into the choir room. "Crisis, you guys!"

"I don't have time for a crisis," Lucy snapped. "Not since a certain _someone _decided to slide the cake across the table."

"I'm sorry!" Wes protested. "I didn't know that bumping into a table could make the top layer of a cake do that!" "Well, either you need to frost faster, or we need to send Kurt on an errand, because they're leaving the restaurant right now," David said.

"Stall him!" Lucy shrieked, flapping her hands. The spatula clutched in her right fist sent a glob of cream cheese frosting flying through the air. "Sorry. But stall him! Stall him! I have some major architectural reconstruction to do on this cake!" "Fine, fine, I'll stall him," David said, punching a new text into his phone. "And I'll tell him it's Wes's fault."

"I hate you people," Wes grumbled.

Kurt stared at the phone.

_Cake mishap. Blame Wes. Stall now!_

He swallowed hard as he followed Blaine out of the diner. _How am I supposed to stall? _he thought frantically. _I mean…without him getting suspicious or anything?_

"Hey, do you think we could swing by the mall before we head back?" Blaine asked. "I promised my sister I would buy her a Valentine's Day card to give to her boyfriend." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine sighed. "She's not good with relationships."

"Sure," Kurt said. He shook his head. "I mean…sure, we can go to the mall. I don't mind. I'm there so much I should practically live there." _Stop talking, Hummel, just stop while you're behind!_

Blaine just laughed- a nice laugh, not mocking. "Then we make a good team, because I couldn't get around a mall if you gave me a GPS," he said. "I always get so overwhelmed when I'm supposed to go shopping."

"Really?" Kurt said as he climbed into the driver's seat. "You dress so nicely, though."

_No. Stop. You are as subtle as a carload of clowns at a funeral._

"I have a secret," Blaine confessed. He leaned in close- Kurt could smell the pleasant cinnamon gum on his breath. "My mom buys my clothes."

Kurt giggled.

_Hummel! Don't giggle! You are not a fourteen year old girl meeting her favorite pop star! _

"Are you serious?" he said.

Blaine buckled his seatbelt and leaned back. "She'll go out and buy a bunch of things, have me try them on, and whatever we don't like she takes back," he said. "I'm not really much of a fashion person. Nice jeans and a cardigan…that's about it."

"Well, it's a good look for you," Kurt said. He ducked his head and switched the Navigator into reverse. "Oh, well, um…let's go to the mall, shall we?"

* * *

"Are you serious?" David snickered. "They went to the mall?"

"Uh-huh," Lucy said, the tip of her tongue poking out of her mouth as she nudged the frosting back into place. "If Kurt and Blaine can go to the mall together and still not end up an item at the end of the day, I'll…I'll eat this cake all by myself."

"That's not much of a stretch. I've seen you in a bakery," David said seriously. Lucy elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

Wes surveyed the rehearsal hall. "Okay," he said. "Decorations are hung. Food is prepared. The traditional Warbler-sanctioned birthday card and our tastefully selected gifts-"

"You got him a book on the history of the Whiffenpoofs," Lucy accused.

"It's _quite _tasteful!" Wes protested. He cleared his throat. "Our tastefully selected gifts are arranged. A playlist of Blaine-approved, party-appropriate music has been prepared-"

"You mean Katy Perry's greatest hits and Pink's newest album," David mumbled.

"-and guests will be arriving in about twenty minutes," Wes finished. "Anything missing?"

"Just stay away from my cake, and we'll be ready soon," Lucy said. Wes inched a little closer, about to speak. "Wesley Chang, I swear if you come near my cake, I'm going to stab you in the kidneys with my spatula."

"She means it, too," David added.

"I've never been in here before," Blaine marveled, staring into the brightly-lit abyss that was Forever 21.

"Really?" Kurt said. "I feel like I live here. Either one of the girls has dragged me in to find an outfit, or I'm in desperate need of an inexpensive shopping fix between tremendous eBay purchases." On impulse, he grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him deeper into the depths of Forever 21. "Plus, there's plenty of hideously weird items to make fun of."

Blaine's hand was warm around his, and for a second it felt like he squeezed his fingers. Kurt dropped his hand unceremoniously and grabbed the nearest shirt. "For instance…ugh. Cartoon characters for anyone over the age of seven should be strictly prohibited," he said.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Blaine said.

"No?" Kurt said. "How about this?" He hung up the tee shirt and brandished a southwestern print button-up. "Really? Does Ohio truly need cowboys?"

"All right, I can at least tell that one's pretty bad," Blaine admitted. He laughed, shifting the bag with Francey's card from one hand to the other, and picked up a red and black jacket. "And I doubt anyone could make this look good."

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt said. "Put it with the right outfit, and it might be all right."

"No way," Blaine laughed. "No way. I dare you."

"What?" Kurt said.

Blaine poked Kurt playfully in the ribs. "I dare you to come up with an outfit that uses that jacket and actually looks good," he said. "If you can manage it, I'll…I'll buy you that jacket."

"Are you serious?" Kurt said. He grinned. "I accept your challenge, sir." He picked up the jacket and draped it over his arm. "Wait, wait, let me find a few more pieces…" He dashed around the men's section of the store, snatching up a few things, and ran back to Blaine. "See?" he said proudly. "This would work perfectly."

Blaine arched an eyebrow. "I need to see it on you," he said. He grabbed Kurt by the hand and dragged him towards the dressing rooms. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Kurt sputtered, his fingers involuntarily clinging to Blaine's.

"Well, unless you feel like changing here, a fitting room," Blaine said. He propelled Kurt into an empty room, locked the door behind them, and sat down Indian-style on the small bench, setting the small Hallmark bag down beside him. "Go on."

Kurt clutched the clothes to his chest. "But…but…but…"

"Go on," Blaine urged again, smiling. "I want to see if you can actually pull it off like you say you can."

Kurt could feel his entire face and neck turning beet red, but he cautiously changed out of his clothes (thanking his lucky stars a million times over that he'd decided on wearing the red silk Armani boxer briefs that morning) and into the new outfit.

"So?" he said, holding out his arm. Blaine gestured for him to spin and he obeyed, trying to keep his eyes on Blaine's face the entire time. "So what do you think? Did I make it work?"

"Definitely," Blaine said, clapping in approval. He unzipped the jacket and slid it off Kurt's shoulders. "I think I have a jacket to pay for."

"No, no, you shouldn't!" Kurt said. "It's your birthday. You shouldn't buy me anything."

"No, this was the deal," Blaine said, shaking his head. "Besides, you drove, you paid for my lunch, and you helped me picked out a Valentine's Day card for my sister. I owe you at least something." He squeezed Kurt's bicep lightly. "I'll meet you up at the register, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said, his cheeks heating up again as Blaine took the jacket and slipped out of the fitting room. His phone buzzed on the bench beside him and he picked it up.

_Cake crisis solved. Mission is a go!_

He swallowed hard as he changed back into his clothes, hoping that this would go off as perfectly as he hoped.

* * *

"All right, I think we're ready," Lucy said, brushing her hands off on her skirt. "I think we're- Jeffrey! Nah-uh! Don't you dare touch that cake!"

Jeff froze, his fingertip mere inches from touching the thick frosting. "I just wanted a little taste," he said meekly. Nick sighed and tugged him away from the birthday cake.

"I just really hope this goes well," David said. "Kurt's going to be so crushed if it doesn't."

"He is totally in love with Blaine, isn't he?"

"Head over heels, and everyone but Blaine knows it," Wes said grimly. "Those two had better straighten things out soon, or we'll never get any work done in rehearsals."

Trent zipped past them. "They're coming in! They're coming in!" he said. He flapped his arms around like an overexcited bird. "Everybody down! Hide!"

There wasn't quite enough time to hide properly, but at least everyone shouted surprise on cue. Blaine jumped, startled, and started laughing.

"Oh my god, you guys!" he exclaimed, putting his hands over his mouth. "Oh my god!" He scanned the room, from the decorations to the presents to the cake. "Oh my god! You planned a party for me!"

The other boys gathered around Blaine, high fiving him and patting him on the back, and Lucy hid a smile behind her hand. "Oh my lord, David, look at Kurt's face," she whispered.

"If he smiles any harder his cheeks are going to split in half," he whispered back.

Wes dragged Blaine over to the presents on the table and the smile on Kurt's face slipped, just the tiniest bit, as he was left behind. Lucy walked over to him and linked her arm through his. "Well, what do you think of the extravaganza you planned?" she asked. "Is it exactly what you were hoping for?"

"Yes," he said, nodding enthusiastically. "It's perfect. Thank you so much for helping."

"Blaine loves it," she said. She nodded towards him, and Kurt's smile widened again.

* * *

"Hey."

The voice was soft and gentle, barely audible over the light music playing in the background. Kurt blinked, his head feeling fuzzy, and rubbed his eyes. "Huh?" he mumbled.

He glanced up and jumped in surprise. Blaine stood above him, pulling the curtain away from the windowseat, and smiled. "Hi," he said. "Good morning." He glanced at his watch. "Well, not really morning, but you know."

Kurt sat up. "Oh!" he said. "I fell asleep!" He hastily brushed his hair down. "I fell asleep at your party. Oh my god, Blaine, I'm sorry, you must think I'm-"

Blaine shook his head. "Don't be," he said. "I asked Lucy where you'd gone to about an hour ago and she said you were going to sit down for just a second. When I came to find you, you were dead asleep." He tilted his head. "But the party's pretty much over and I thought you might want to sleep in your own bed instead of getting stuck in the great hall all night."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kurt asked desperately.

"I thought about waking you up for cake, but you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to," Blaine said.

Kurt drew his knees up, hugging them to his chest, and realized that his legs had been covered with a blanket. "You could have woken me up," he said, the back of his neck heating up.

To his surprise, Blaine sat down beside him. "You did all this, didn't you?" he said softly.

"Did…did what?" he stammered..

"You planned this party for me," Blaine said, his amber eyes warm as he studied Kurt's face. "You only found out yesterday that it was my birthday and you managed to do this for me."

"Well, I, um…"

Blaine tapped his finger lightly over Kurt's lips; he could feel the blush seeping from his neck to his cheeks. "Thank you," he said. "I mean it. Thank you."

Kurt stared at him, his eyes transfixed on Blaine's perfect mouth. "I didn't get you an actual present, though," he said stupidly, and instantly regretted it. Blaine tugged the curtain shielding the windowseat shut and leaned in closer on his hands until his lips touched Kurt's lightly. Kurt started, his fingers involuntarily flexing, but he melted into the kiss, his hands moving automatically to tangle in Blaine's curls. Blaine slid a hand behind Kurt's neck and moved in to kiss him deeply, his breath warm on Kurt's cheek as he leaned him gently back against the wall.

He drew back slowly, their lips parting, and Kurt gazed up at Blaine, his heart pounding in his chest. "That could be my present," he suggested impishly, and Kurt turned brilliant red, covering his flushed lips behind his hands. Blaine laughed, cupping Kurt's cheeks in his hands and nuzzling his fingers aside to kiss him a second, third, fourth time.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

IT ONLY TOOK TWO YEARS, BUT I FINISHED IT!

HERE, HAVE SOME DARLING PRECIOUS ANGELBABIES KISSIN' ON EACH OTHER!

I hope you're having a marvelous Valentine's Day! I certainly am- one of my students baked me a Glee cake, and I have literally eaten NOTHING BUT SUGAR ALL DAY! And P and my family took me out to dinner last night, and tonight will be cake and presents, and I'm getting together with friends for movies and booze soon, and I'm going to Disney World next month! Hurray!

SO HERE! ENJOY SOME SWEET BOY KISSES ON VALENTINE'S DAY! I LEAVE NOW TO EAT BIRTHDAY CAKE AND RUN AROUND LIKE A CRAZY PERSON!


End file.
